i'm lovable
by kyouyalover101
Summary: Megamind is feeling a bit more blue then usual. It's because he loves music man. Which leads to a warm afternoon at wayne's lair


_**A/N: Megamind! -Starts twisting a dial on her watch and becomes Megamind- I must be him! We are so much alike! We both had the same kindergarten hell, we both have green eyes, and we both want to be heard! So, anywho, I got this idea while I was swimming in my city's lake. I REALLY wanted to write this story after the mini feature: The Button of Doom. Because Megamind ACTUALLY RECORDED Metro man singing! -Swoons- Sorry if some part's OOC**_

_**I'm lovable**_

Megamind eased in the clear blue water of the beach. It was warm from the summer sun. He sighed, sinking deeper down in the water the further he got from the shore.

When his goatee got wet he just floated there, relaxed enough to think of his next plan.

"Would he love me for me or if I was someone else?" Megamind tried to figure out. After a while of thinking, he felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders, making him jump.

"Haha! Sorry, Lil' buddy, didn't mean to scare you." Megamind turned to see Metro- oh, I mean MUSIC MAN floating by him, he didn't have a shirt on, but the blue alien could vaguely see a Speedo around his waist under the water. He blushed.

Of course the man he was in love with HAD to be wearing a Speedo, the most tightest, sexiest thing on earth.

"Ollo, Metro Plod." Megamind rolled his eyes, trying to act indifferent.

"I changed it to Music man, remember? Call me by the right name. Anyways, what are you doing here? I didn't think you liked swimming."

Megamind got irritated at this, "And what are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be doing whatever goody-two-shoes do?" He huffed, turning away from the retired hero. Then he felt buff arms wrap around him. Whoa, wait, ARMS?

"I'm sorry if I made you mad. Please forgive me?" Music man purred, tracing his hands under the big blue head's swimming shirt.

"Whoa, w-what are you DOING?"

"I am so sorry. I really do love you."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Megamind blushed, surprised.

"It was in that song I tried to sing, want me to sing it?" Before the shorter alien could answer, he began to sing.

"_I have eyes that can see right through lead_

_So I can see you everyday._

_I have the strength that can pick up a building,_

_So I could carry you to my place._

_Oh Megamind, you're so fine._

_I wanna hold you and never let you go._

_Please be mine."_

Megamind blushed, "You r-really love me?"

"Yes I do, babe." Wayne lifted the blue alien's chin and turned it to him, kissing those soft blue lips. The smaller's lips moved perfectly with the retired hero's. Then Music man rubbed his tongue against Megamind's lips, making him moan, flushing another shade of deep red. He opened up, feeling the slick, warm tongue glide over his, encouraging the blue alien to do the same. Timidly, he put his tongue in, tracing the pearly whites and pink gums before the man suckled on his tongue.

"Mmna! M-music...!" Megamind groaned as the brown-haired man griped his ass.

"Please... call me Wayne."

"W-wayne?"

Said name nibbled on Megamind's neck, " That's the name my foster parents gave me."

"Ah!" The blue man gasped and Music man nipped a particularly sensitive spot, "Well, I-it suits you."

Megamind reached around Wayne's head and gripped his hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

"P-please, take me!" Megamind gasped when the taller thrusted his hand up, pulling the blue man's shirt off, "O-ooh!"

"Then hold on." Wayne whispered huskily in Megamind's ear as he carried him bridle-style, flying out of the water.

The smarter alien smirked, remembering that he usually did this when he carried victims to a safe place, to tease him, he cried out mockingly,

"My hero!" He laughed when the retired hero blushed.

"Shaddup." He sighed, shaking his head in embarrassment.

When the awkward situation ended, they were at the old school house.

"Why did you bring us HERE?" Megamind's face fell, bitterly remembering his childhood.

Metro man noticed this and pecked his lips, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I want to have our first time on a damp floor, or in a jail."

The smaller alien stayed frowning as he looked up at the school, he remembered that whenever he tried to get along with them, he would be sent in the corner because of Wayne. And now they loved each other? Megamind walked to a stray brick laying around and sat on it, feeling tears rim his eyes. He shouldn't be in love with his mortal enemy, yet he is.

Wayne looked at the other alien sitting, currently in a mental battle. He felt guilty, he was the reason Megamind acted this way about their old school. He walked over and sat down by him, putting one arm around him, the other in his hand.

"If it's about what happened at school, I really am sorry. I never knew how upsetting it was for you. If I could go back, I would."

Megamind sniffed, "I'm sorry. I-it's just... I can't understand how w-we could love each other after so many years of fighting. I-it just sounds wrong whenever I think about it."

"Then don't think about it, just feel the love and apologies that I plan to give you." To emphasize, he pecked the smaller aliens' neck, cheek, and lips.

"A-are you sure we'll always love each other? I'm so tired o-of my heart being torn, I always have to staple it together by myself." Tears fell down the blue cheeks of Megamind.

"I promise." Wayne grabbed the smarter one's hands and pulled him in his humble abroad.

They walked through the double doors and sat down on the creme white couch. It was then when he noticed the scars on Megamind's hands.

"...W-what are these?"

Megamind turned his head, embarrassed that he was found out, "T-there... scars..."

"From what?" When the blue alien didn't answer, Music man straddled him, pulling his chin toward him.

"From WHAT?"

"F-from... me cutting myself." Megamind looked at the carpet in shame.

"Why?"

"B-because I felt like no one would love me ever. It upset me so much that I... grabbed one of my knifes."

"Oh, babe." Wayne sighed, kissing the scars like they were a baby, "Promise me you wouldn't ever do this again. I don't know what I would do if you get hurt."

Megamind blushed, "R-really?"

"Really." Music man leaned up, claiming the other man's lips. After a while of tongue battling, their dicks were hard and ready.

Wayne stood up, still close by Megamind and slowly pulled off the extremely too tight Speedo, which made his dick spring forward a few inches away from the other alien's face. Megamind blushed madly as he stared at it, timidly reaching forward and grabbing it, making the taller moan, bucking his hips involuntarily. The smartest alien got a devious idea and pulled Wayne to the couch, who sat down. The blue alien rubbed the pulsing chock torturingly slow. Squeezing too tight for words every now and then.

"Holy fuck, Please, M-megamind!" In response, the other took his hand off, licking the pre-cum off the head. Then standing up, doing a strip tease for the older. He slowly rubbed his chest, all the way down to the hem of his shorts, he pulled it off, making sure to 'accidentally' rub his member. Metro man looked at the show in lust- dazed eyes. Wanting nothing more than to fuck the big brain out of Megamind. When the smaller finished taking the swim shorts off, he looked down at his own member, reaching down and grabbing it, slowly rubbing up and down. He started to moan, his legs becoming weak with every rub.

"O-oh, WAYNE!" Megamind teased. Then he took his palm off with regret flooding him. But he stuck three fingers in his own mouth and lubricated them. Licking, sucking, and moaning explicit noises. When he finally get his fingers nice and wet he turned around, bending over, making sure that the brown haired man could see his clean virgin hole. He stuck one finger in, shuddering in response. It was so good to him, he immediately added a second finger, feeling a little more pain then. He slowly thrusted in and out, moaning and groaning.

This was so naughty and erotic to the retired super hero. He has seen the alien masturbate before (don't ask) but it wasn't making him as horny as Megamind fingering himself. When he added a third and final finger, he was at his breaking point, he pounced on the younger alien, pinning him to the carpet.

"I don't think I can control my strength while we're doing this, so you're going to have to be a big boy and take the pain, okay?"

"Shit, I've been taking the pain sense we first fought." Megamind grunted, missing the full feeling he had.

Wayne kissed the goatee before he thrusted in with his super speed. Making the bald man scream, thrusting down on the huge dick. He absolutely LOVED the wicked pain the older gave him as he moved in and out mercilessly. The chock rubbed all around the super hot hole.

"Uh uh, AH! W-WAYNE! RIGHT THERE! OH FOR THE LOVE OF BADNESS!" The smaller screamed as his hole was torn to shreds when Music man hit his prostate.

"Damn it all... You are so fucking TIGHT!" Metro man grunted. They both could feel their ends coming, so Wayne started to rub the other's chock hard and fast, making him throw his arms around the other's neck. Connecting their mouths, they fought for dominance. Messy, because of how close they were. Suddenly Megamind screamed, coming hot and fast all over their chests and his goatee.

"Oh...god...M-melvin!" Wayne said unknowingly when he came in the other's ripped hole. He collapsed on the blue alien's chest.

After a few orgie breathes, Megamind looked at him, "Did you just... make me a name?"

"What do you mean?"

"You called me Melvin." The blue alien blushed.

Music man smiled, "You deserve a real name better than anyone else." The brown haired man pecked his lips, licking a drop of come off of his goatee.

Megami- I mean Melvin smiled contently as he used Music man's chest as a pillow. When his watch beeped his eyes flashed open, looking at the time.

"Oh my god! It's eight already? I-I'm so sorry, Wayne! I have to call minion and go."

Music man sat up, looking at the hurrying Melvin, "Why?"

"I got to patrol the city. Remember? After you left, I became the hero?"

"Oh. Right." Wayne laughed, making Melvin scoff with his shirt and shorts in his hands.

"What?!"

"It's just... You act so cute when you are blushing, trying to find your clothes." Megamind blushed deeply, throwing the other man's clothes at him.

An hour later, Minion drove up in the invisible car, looking suspiciously at the two standing close together outside.

"Well, come on, we got to get going." Minion eyed Music man. as Megamind got in the car. Melvin waved goodbye as they drove out to the main road.

"What were you doing at Music man's place?"

Megamind was staring out the window lovingly but when he heard Minion asked him something he jumped, "Hm? Oh well..." He blushed, "he was showing me the finer points to being a hero."

"Oh really?" The space fish stared at Melvin out of the corner of his eyes, "Then what did he say? I thought you were swimming."

Megamind didn't hear him say anything so he just continued to day dream.

"SIR! COME BACK TO EARTH!" The blue alien jolted, blushing deeply.

"NOTHING NO ONE HAD SEX!" Then all went silent, from the words said, Minion stopped the car.

"What?"

Megamind giggled nervously, waving him off, "Nothing, nothing."

"Oh my god, you two are dating, aren't you?" The fish stared, wide-eyed.

"NO!" Megamind stated rather quickly, flushed another shade of red.

"I can't believe it!"

"Why Is it unbelievable?" Melvin looked mad.

"It's just, I thought you two didn't think of each other that way."

Megamind scoffed, "Well believe it or not, I am lovable!"

Minion smirked, turning the car back on and continuing the patrol, he began to sing, "Music man and Megamind sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Melvin blushed furiously, punching him, "OH, SHADDUP!"

_**A/N: ^/^ So cute. Please like and review. I didn't intend for this to be a hurt/comfort yaoi, but I guess it happens.**_


End file.
